dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Rownecorp
"I'm shit at naming things, get used to it." Jackie Rowne talking to her agents after one of them asked about the company name. Rownecorp was formed in 1939 by Jackie Rowne after she raided a Dragoian gold store. Overview Rownecorp is a privately owned arms company and security force that operates from the human nation of Heraldia on Dragoia (Planet). It was set up in late 1939 by Jackie Rowne after she was the sole survivor (she shot the rest of her squad and kept all the spoils for herself) of a raid on a Dragoian gold store. The money gained from the huge supplies of gold was used to fund the research and development of an idea Rowne had come up with before the Dragoian Civil War. This idea was the RC-LS-1. Rownecorp only really got noticed by the Heraldians, and also Dragoians (excluding Dragyia), when, in 1941, on the 13th day of Month 10, as a birthday gift for Rowne, the RC-LS-1a was finally finished and tested, this test was also when Rowne stopped working for the Heraldian Military. Reputation Prior to the introduction of Starships in 2013, Rownecorp gained a feared reputation within the Human nations, especially Heraldia. This was due to Rownecorp products, such as the RC-LS-1 being far superior to anything else made by Humans, making Rownecorp a potential threat to the Human nations. Some Human nations tried to obtain Rownecorp designs, either through stealing them, or trying to buy them. Whether it be by theft or negotiation, no Human nation could ever obtain any Rownecorp product other than the few select firearms that were sold on the civilian market. One of the reasons for Rownecorp's technological superiority over other Human weapons was due to the fact that Rownecorp, thanks to stolen Dragoian gold, and later profits from selling firearms and other raids, could afford to use Rare Dragoian Metal in it's designs. This use of RDM allowed Rownecorp armour to be considerably stronger than non-RDM alloy armour, and also allowed the use of higher strength gunpowder in weapons for greater hitting power. As An Arms Manufacturer While Rownecorp was set up in order to fund weapons development and manufacture, this purpose originally became secondary, with only a few weapons being produced before 2013, most of these being incapable of being wielded by a human, the only weapon that could be used by humans was the mighty RC-LS-1, a Landship that could rival a Dragoian Heavy Tank in both firepower and armour. All infantry weapons designed by Rownecorp could only be wielded, without a sturdy mount, by a Dragoian, use by a human would snap the human user's arms much like a Dragoian made weapon (other than the modified Hydra Pistol). Rownecorp weapons are generally inferior to those of the Dragoian Empire but will outclass most civilian made Dragoian weapons. As of 2018, Rownecorp started building starships using stolen Dragoian technology, however, these ships were built on a minor human colony which Rownecorp raided using stolen Human Starships so as not to alert the Dragoians. These ships greatly outclass any Human Alliance design but suffer slightly when compared to the equivalant Dragoian designs. Few Rownecorp products actually make it to the civilian or black market, and those that do tend to be firearms, and are almost exclusively sold to Dragoians. 'Products' 'Vehicles' *RC-LS-1, Landship *RC-HC-1, Starship (Heavy Cruiser) *RC-BS-1, Starship (Battleship) *RC-DS-1, One-Off Starship (Dreadnought) finished in 2024 but started in 2018 'Firearms' *RC-ATL-1, Anti-Tank Lance *RC-MR-1, Military Rifle *RC-MMG-1, Military Machinegun 'Armour' *RC-BA-1, Rowne's Personal Armour *RC-HBA-1, Human Body Armour *RC-DBA-1, Dragoian Body Armour As A Security Force The Rownecorp Security Forces (RSF) is Jackie Rowne's private army, it consists heavily of Dragoian mercenaries which act as foot soldiers with a lot of humans for armoured vehicle crews (humans are better, as corridors can be smaller and armour thicker). 'Dragoians' Rownecorp employs large numbers of Dragoian mercenaries and criminals who want to murder humans and/or fight the Dragoian Empire with equipment better than what a Dragoian civilian can obtain. Rules for these Dragoians do not allow them to betray Rowne (this results in either being shot, or being devoured by Rowne after being tortured by her) but does allow the Dragoians to devour any humans they come near as long as they aren't in the RSF. 'Dragoian Equipment' The RSF's Dragoian equipment varies from that of the RSF's human equipment. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Main Weapon (depends on specialisation, Lancers carry Anti-Tank lances, Troopers a SMG, Scouts a rifle, Snipers a sniper rifle and Engineers a rifle). 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) shirt type uniform of dark brown color with optional grey armour plates. *Armoured chestplate (optional) *Armoured knee plates (optional) *Arm-mounted blast shield (Lancers only) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) *Armoured plates on chest (optional). 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item that can be carried in a pocket, only restriction is that it can't be slander towards Jackie Rowne. *1x Utility Belt (Engineers only) *1x Personal radio (or radio backpack if squad radioman) 'Humans' Rownecorp employs humans in two different roles, with most becoming crews for the armoured vehicle fleet owned by Rownecorp. 'Armoured Vehicle Crews' The bulk of the RSF's humans are crew for the RC-LS-1 type of landship. These crews are normally treated badly, but no worse than in a degrading job such as fast-food shop worker. Most of these crews were drafted but sometimes the members joined the RSF because they were not fit enough to join the Heraldian army. The few chosen to be the captains of the landships are always female, and are normally in good favor with Jackie Rowne. 'Human Equipment' Human equipment is minimal at best, the modified Hydra Pistol is only included in-case the landship is boarded. 'Standard armament' *1x Modified Hydra Pistol 'Standard armour' *Thick brown fabric shirt and trousers. 'Other' *A small personal item that can be carried in a pocket, only restriction is that it can't be slander towards Jackie Rowne. *1x Personal radio 'Agents' Main Article: Rownecorp Agents Rownecorp agents are an all female divison of Rownecorp set up in 1999 that are not actually part of the RSF, only taking orders from other agents or Rowne herself. The job of Rownecorp agents is unclear as they remain anonymous to the general public. People who know the agents have claimed that they perform some strange rituals, and are all lacking male family members. Rownecorp agents are known to have been trained in ways of causing men intense pain, without killing them. The first agent Rowne recruited was Athea Snaoca. Category:Rownecorp Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Factions Category:Militaries